He's Mine
by iiAcidic
Summary: Naruto is walking down the street when all of a sudden a girl is asking Sauske out on a date. He likes girls but not like that and especially when they are talking to his beloved Sasuke. Lemon


Warning this is a Yaoi Story (boyxboy) don't like it then leave.  
This story is rated M. If underage or you can't take this seriously, then please leave.

Naruto walked down the street and he saw his beloved lover, Sasuke, sitting under a tree reading a book. As soon as he could turn his body to go down the next street, a girl was walking past Sasuke and saying to him, "Hey hottie wanna go out tonight?"

That made Naruto do flips and in 2 seconds he was behind the girl with her hands in a knot. "Walk away bitch...He's Mine..." Sasuke looked at him, impressed at how fast he moved at a phrase like that, so he grabbed him, picked him up and cradled him home.

When they got home Sasuke had sat him on the couch and said with a happy expression, "I could've handled that myself, Dobe." "Well...you should've moved a bit faster teme," he turned his head to the wall. Sasuke grabbed his chin and kissed him passionately and hungrily. Naruto blushed a deep red and kissed him back.

"You know I love you, Naruto. So there is no need to worry about anyone else taking me away from you." Naruto looked Sasuke deep in the eyes and hugged him tightly, "Good because I don't think I will be letting go anytime soon." And on that note Sasuke picked up his dobe and carried him to their King sized bed.

~A good 20 mins later~

Sasuke had sat on the bed in his blue and black boxers waiting for Naruto to come out of the bathroom.

"Oh boy! Sasuke is sooooo gonna love this. The tail even moves," he said excitedly. It was a black kitten sex suit and he knew that Sasuke was a sucker for black kittens. "Naruto, are you comi..." His voice trailed off as Naruto came out and did one of his really sexy cat poses on the bed. Sasuke was blushing redder than an apple. He crawled up to Sasuke and pawed at the raven's bangs on his forehead.

"So? Do ya like watcha see?" Naruto said in a flirty tone. "Like? How about love!" Sasuke was just about to get up to explore his body but Naruto pushed him down. "Nuhun sweetie. I will be doing the teasing tonight." Naruto winked and nibbled on his ear. Sasuke moaned and positioned himself in a position to where Naruto could do his thing.

Naruto had straddled his boyfriend's hips, purring and kissing his neck. Sasuke's breath had hitched a little. So Naruto had gone on to the other great things to explore. He technically molested Sasuke's nipples with his mouth. Sucking, biting, licking, then kissing them.

Sasuke was enjoying all of this pleasure but he wanted to touch something on Naruto's body so badly. So he licked his fingers and stuck them in Naruto's ass. He responded with gyrating motions and soft and cute moans, with that faint blush on his tanned, whiskered cheeks. Naruto's ice blue eyes looking straight into those onyx beauties, which made Naruto blush even redder.

"Sasuke...add...another...finger please..." He said in between moans. Sasuke added another finger just like he was asked. Naruto had somehow managed to get Sasuke's boxers off and to the other side of the room (no one knows how) and started to lick the little drops of precum off of Sasuke's member. This made Sasuke moan and add another finger to Naruto's ass.

He wiggled a little because it was a little uncomfortable but then he started to like it and it drove him crazy. He needed his lover to be inside of him right now. "Sas'ke..." He said quietly. "Hm" "I need you...to..." Naruto had said this even more quietly then he thought. "What is it dobe," Sasuke had said this one playfully because he already knew what he wanted; he just wanted to hear him say it.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, "I need you inside right now!" and with that Sasuke had already flipped him over and positioned his member to Naruto's tight little hole. "Just slam in me..." Naruto said with a blush and in 2 seconds later Sasuke had did just that. Naruto felt like he was going to split in two, from all the pleasure and the pain, but he just sucked it up and let the teme do his job.

Sasuke had pulled out, which made Naruto sad everytime he did, but then he would slam back in. He leaned over Naruto and held him in place, kissing his neck and whispering an, "I love you" in his ear. "I...love...you too." Naruto said in between moans. Sasuke could tell that he had found his boyfriend's love spot because Naruto was gripping and biting the sheets like there was no tomorrow.

"Hm, looks like I found your spot..." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Ah...Sasuke I'm going to blow..." Naruto nearly screamed. Sasuke had quickened his pace and jerked Naruto off. Naruto exploded his juices all over Sasuke's hand, his own chest and the bed. With the tightening off Naruto's ass Sasuke came also, riding off the rest of his orgasm.

Sasuke laid on Naruto's back and said in between hoarse breathing, "You...make...a great...uke." Naruto flipped over and glared at Sasuke, "Don't ever say that again. I do not participate in those..." Sasuke had kissed him just to make him shut up. He didn't want to ruin the blissful moment after their first night of great sex.


End file.
